The Letter
by Joaninuwolf13
Summary: Wonder who send Duncan his pet spider? Well here is whom i think. hope you like


The Letter

"All right campers tomorrow is your day off and you can thank Courtney's lawyers for that." said Chris while giving Courtney an evil look. The cameras were already off and Harold was already voted off from the set. "Oh but before you all head to bed there is something I need to tell ya." said Chris. Everyone looks at Chris just wanting him to hurry up and finish so they can go to sleep. "Those packages you all got earlier today were sent by someone who knows you very well."

Being Tape:

"Ok so we all know that Beth's "ring" was from her "boyfriend" and my picture was from my mother. As for Owen I don't care but for Duncan I want to know who send him that creepy spider. I didn't even know he had a spider, he never tells me anything. But I am glad its dead….stupid spider" stated Courtney.

End Tape.

While picking up the empty box that held Duncan's spider in it, Beth notice a letter inside. "Hey Duncan!!!" she yells out before he even got a chance to step inside the trailer. "What do you want brace face?" Duncan replies back to Beth. "I was about to throw the box away that had you spider in it but I notice a letter in here address to you." She said while handing him the letter. Duncan looks at the letter a bit confused on who the letter was from. He opens the letter and starts to read it to himself. After a few minutes Beth saw a small smile came across his face.

Being Tape:

"It surprised me when I saw Duncan smile." Beth stated while in the make-up/confession room. "Yet it also scared me because this wasn't an evil smile he usually has on his face, this was more of an that touch my heart smile….it was weird."

End Tape.

"So who's it from Duncan???" asked Beth while try to take a peek at the letter. Duncan notices that she was try to look at the letter but he quickly put the letter away. "That's none of your business dork." Duncan said "I am going for a walk." "Do you want me to come with you Duncan?" Courtney said at the door to the girl's trailer. "No I want to be alone." he said walking passed her without even looking at her.

Duncan starts to walk into the darkness not caring where his feet took him. All his mind was thinking was about the letter he just got. When he started to think of the letter a smile and a small blush came across his face. He finally stops at the bridge where memories started to replay in his mind. He takes out the letter once more and rereads it….and this is what it says….

_Dear Duncan,_

_For some reason or other Chris shows up at my house and kidnaps me. He told me that he needs my help with something. At first I was a bit scared of what he had planned. We climbed into a limousine and told me what was happening in the game. I still can't believe that Courtney is back. I bet that made you either very happy or scared. Boy I would have loved to have seen your face when she came back haha._

_Anyway the limo finally stops at a house I wasn't familiar with. Chris told me that this was your house. I was shocked that Chris brought me here let alone that if Courtney found out she will kill me. The reason Chris brought me here was that he pick me to go into your room and find something that would put a smile on your face and make you happy. Now when he said go into your room, I have to be honest Duncan, my heart was beating a mile a minute. Once Chris finished talking I walk up to your front door of your house and head to your room. It wasn't hard to find just so you know._

_My heart was beating even faster once I was at your door that leads into your room, yet I still went in. First I am sorry for going in your room without asking you so I am sorry for that. Next I was surprised when I enter your room, I thought I was going to see a room with tons of clothes on the floor, lots of posters on the wall that you can't even see wall any more, a bed that hasn't been made for years. But to my surprised your room was clean, no clothes on the floor, posters where on the wall but not that much and your room smelled like vanilla. It was nice and very relaxing at the same time. Who knew you kept your room clean ha ha ha._

_Chris is yelling at me telling me to hurry up, but I just ignored him. I first look at your cd collection thinking that maybe you would like some music to listen to but then I remembered that you like music but not that much. Plus since Courtney is there, she is gonna put you on a small leash so you wouldn't have time to listen to your music nor time to yourself. Next I saw some books but then you weren't a big reader like me so I didn't even bother to look. I notice your posters on the wall but none of them look like it would make you happy so that was out. DVDs where the same as the CDs, you wouldn't be able to watch them unless you snuck into Chris private screen room and watch them there. But Courtney would be against it big time plus she doesn't like the movies that you and I like. Ah man there was this awesome horror slasher movie on the TV last night, boy you would have like it. It would have been cool if we watch it together and then make fun of it once the movie was over…….anyway._

_After looking around your room I was about to give up until I saw your pet spider Scruffy. Yeah I remember his named. You use to tell me all the tricks you pulled on your mom, people in you school (mostly the girls) and just random people. I knew that next to me Scruffy was your best friend. Once I saw him I knew right away that he is what would put a smile on your face, plus you haven't seen him for weeks._

_I have to tell ya I was a bit scared to pick him up but when he looked at me his eyes remind me of your eyes. Telling me that he wasn't going to hurt me even if he has a bad rep. So I carefully picked him up and put him in the box. I already knew that you are gonna scare Harold and freak Courtney out once you get him._

_I finally leave your room to head back outside since Chris wouldn't stop yelling at me to hurry up. Man I forgot how annoy he is. We climb back into the limo and I carefully hold the box in which your beloved Scruffy is inside. Chris asked me what did I pick and I told it was none of his business. He just looks at me and said ok. While heading back to my place he tells me that I have to write a letter to you. _

_So here is the letter, sorry if it's really long but once I start writing I can't stop. Plus I miss talking to you, going to our secret spot at the bridge around midnight and we just start talking for hours not caring how late it gets. Sometimes we would stay out very late and notice that the sun is starting to rise. We would head back to the set; say goodnight or more like good mornings before we enter our trailers and hope to get some sleep before Chris comes to wake us up for another stupid stunt. I really miss those nights Duncan, I had tons of fun. _

_Well I better end this letter soon before I end up write a book instead. hahahaha I will be cheering for you to win and to be honest sweetie I don't want Courtney to win the money. Because I feel that she is going to use the money for HERSELF and not share it with you at all. I am sorry to say that but it had to be said Duncan._

_Anyway I wish you the best of luck and maybe when this whole thing is finally over you and I can hang out like old times….if Courtney lets you._

_You're Friend,_

_Gwen_

Duncan folds up the letter and puts it in his pocket. He couldn't believe this letter was from Gwen. He was so happy to get a letter from her and read that she is doing ok. 'Man I can't believe Gwen remember my spider's name' he thought to himself. 'I do miss talking to her and having her around.' "Wait what am I saying Courtney is cool and cute and I lov……." Duncan said to himself but before he could even finish say what he wanted to say his mind was rethinking everything that has happen ever since Courtney came back and so far she has called him names, kick him countless of times and has not been playing fair….ok so he hasn't play fair also but still. "Man Courtney sure has changed; maybe I should rethink this whole thing between her and me."

He starts to walk back to the set when none other Courtney yells to him. "Duncan there you are. I was starting to worry about you but then I am sure you are ok." she says with a mean look on her face. "Wow thanks for the welcome back party Court that made me feel so much better." Duncan says sarcastically while walking towards the boy's trailer so he can go to sleep and think about stuff (mostly about Courtney and his "relationship") "Hey wait Duncan I wanted to talk to you about something." said Courtney. Duncan turns around and walks back to her thinking maybe he should have just gone inside. "What is it Courtney???" asked Duncan. "Come inside I want to give you something." she said with a smile on her face. Duncan looks at her but came in anyway. "So what is it that you want to give me and it better be good." Duncan replies back taking a seat on the bed. Courtney opens a suitcase and pulls out a 32 page document and hands it to Duncan.


End file.
